


Moscow Tom

by Rosebudwhite



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite





	Moscow Tom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dandelion_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/gifts).



Tom could not keep the smile from his face.  The cinema was buzzing for the Avengers premiere, and he was smack in the middle of the buzz.  He was once again alone, bar Luke, his co-stars and hundreds of other people, yet there was no one to share this moment with.  What the hell he thought, it is a great night, and I am just going to enjoy myself.

The call came for them to take their seats and Tom wandered in with Chris Hemsworth.  They were directed to seats to the rear left of the cinema.  Not the best but then this was not their first time seeing the film, and this time it would be have Russian subtitles, they could not complain too much.

It was about ten minutes into the film that he first felt her.  She was sitting on his right and had decided to lean on her partner to her right.  The lights were down and the cinema was dark so he could not be sure if she knew what she was doing.

Who was he kidding?  Of course she knew what she was doing.  In leaning away from Tom she had slid her lower body over to his side.  More precisely she was pushing her arse right against his thigh.  They were only separated by an armrest with no partition below it so the only thing separating her arse from him was the clothes they had on.

Tom had stiffened when he first felt her.  He had nowhere to move so he just kept his leg perfectly still.  Maybe she would think his thigh was the padding under the armrest.  It was not easy keeping still and she must have felt his initial reaction but showed no signs of it.  A few minutes into this stand-off, she slid lower still under the arm rest.  He turned his head slightly to see what she was doing.  She was still leaning against her man’s shoulder and seemed engrossed with the film.  Meanwhile down below the armrest, she was practically lying on her side so her left thigh was actually against and slightly on his thigh.  This meant he could feel the area between her thighs including her crotch pressed against him as well.  Her legs in the meantime were now draped around the front of my legs and he could feel her soft calves pressing against his shins.  She knew exactly what she was doing.  She would have to be paralysed below the waist not to.

Another glance revealed still no reaction on her face or that of her companion.  Tom had no idea what was going on the screen and he no longer cared.

He did not do anything but she obviously knew by now that he was not going to protest and that she had found a willing, if somewhat passive, partner in her little game.  Just when he began to plot his move, she unravelled herself and stood.  Excusing herself along the row, edging out in the opposite direction.  From behind he could see that she was quite a shapely figure, her bobbed black hair swung seductively from side to side as her hips did.  Could this be how she got her kicks?  He realised that the cinema was one of the few places you could have a bit of fun without it getting out of hand.  Or at least as out of hand that a celebrity, and more importantly journalist, filled premiere could allow.  He blinked at the big screen, still not taking it in as he weighed his options.  Were there any options?  It may well have started and ended already.  It was as he decided to manoeuvre himself in his chair that he ran his hands over his thighs as his long legs tried to get space.  He ran his hand back over his thigh, just to make sure.  There was a damp spot, a damp spot right where she had pressed herself against him.  He grinned as his on screen counterpart did.  The sneaky bitch was already getting off on this.  He raised his damp fingers to his nostrils.  It was an unmistakeable smell, the muskiness of womanhood mixed with the scent of an expensive perfume.  Tom’s cock reacted even before he did, it was a definite turn-on.  He would have to be brain dead not to be.  It was in that moment that he decided that he wanted the saucy minx.  He wanted to touch her pussy, taste it, and dear god, he wanted to fuck it.  The throbbing in his trousers echoed his thoughts.  Now he knew the game, he had to work out the rules.  He would have to wait for her return to see what she did next.

It was a full ten minutes before she returned.  Now he could see her properly he gave a small smile.  She had big wide eyes, a cute nose, yet not too much makeup.  Not bad, he thought, not bad at all.  As she sat back down she gave him a wink.  There was no sudden moment of recognition, she must have known who he was from the start.

Nothing happened straight away and Tom began to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing.  However after a few minutes he began to feel her slide her arse over and press her crotch unashamedly against the side of his thigh again.  It almost felt cosy, almost like a long term couple just lounging together watching television.  Her lower legs extended into the foot well in front of his seat as she once again draped her feet over his.  He couldn’t help smiling to himself.

'Well hello there!  I'm back.'  Her legs seemed to be saying.  'Have you thought about me and are you going to have enough balls to do something about it this time?  Or am I just wasting my time on a gutless boy?'

He felt challenged, it was now or never.  He could be heading towards some naughty fun or a public embarrassment and even a molestation charge.  She obviously had no inhibitions once the lights were down, so it was all up to him.

He began ever so slowly to show his interest.  He tensed and then relaxed his thigh muscle so that she could alternately feel it bulge against her and then soften.  He repeated this twice, three times and then stopped.  No reaction.  Then she by pressed her calf against his shin and lifted her thigh so that her pussy was more exposed to his thigh.

Resting his right elbow on the armrest and supporting his chin on his right palm, Tom moved his left hand under the armrest and pretended to rub along his right thigh.  What he really ended up doing was slide his hand between his thigh and her crotch.  The knuckles on the back of his hand passed smoothly over her damp skirt and the soft moist pussy lips beneath it.  He stopped his hand just as it was beyond her lips and held it there.  He felt her pussy pull away slightly as it contracted and then it pressed back onto his knuckles.  There was no turning back now, he slowly slid his hand back and forth along his thigh all the time rubbing her pussy with the knuckles of his fingers.  His growing erection was now matched only by the increasing dampness coming through her dress.  Here he was sitting among hundreds of people, all dressed in the finest evening attire but while they were watching a film, he was busy playing with the pussy of a total stranger and best of all, they could get away with even more.  She wanted it and so did he.

Certain now that her crotch was available to him, Tom turned his hand over and starting running his fingertips along her pussy lips.  A damp groove soon formed as he pressed harder and began to rub more between the lips of her labia.  He could feel her lips become thicker and fuller with each pass he made and he wanted to finger-fuck her badly.  He wanted to rub her insides and stretch her naughty little hole.  Every time he reached the front of her pussy he felt his fingers bump against the knob that he knew was her clit and each time he did it felt it become a little larger and harder.  If he pressed any harder he would punch a hole in her dress, it had to go.

He stopped rubbing and pinched a piece of her skirt and slowly began to pull up, towards the back of the seat.  At first it would not budge, then she shifted slightly in assistance.  Another glance to the side still showed a couple engrossed in the show.  She was a better actor than he was.  Tom still rested his chin on the palm of his right hand with his elbow firmly on the armrest.  No one suspected a thing, not even Chris to his left.

Tom’s movements though urgent were minor and well concealed and his jacket was providing secondary cover to the darkness of the theatre.  After what seemed an eternity he finally had her skirt up past her pussy.  He reached eagerly for her panties and now understood why her skirt was so damp.  She was not wearing any.  He palmed her arse cheek.  It was smooth as a baby’s bottom and cool against his hand.  He gave it a good squeeze.  It was the sort of playful familiarity that only lovers shared and right now that was what they were.  He moved his hand all over her arse as though he was claiming territory until his hand slid down between her cheeks and his fingers touched her pussy lips.  There was only a light cover of soft curls in the way.  He teased the moist curls with his fingers spreading her seeping juices all over them.  Soon he was running his fingers between her lips once again this time with nothing to stop his probing deeper, she was soaking wet.

But first he found her clit and with his fingers pushing back the little hood around it he began to rub the little knob with his thumb.  It grew and she shifted slightly in an effort to get comfortable.  She wanted it but it was obviously too much to bear.  He pictured her biting her lips in the darkened cinema whilst trying to stop herself from moaning.  He was merciless and persisted until he could feel the heat build-up in her clit.  Every time it felt a bit dry he would slide his thumb between her pussy lips and renew the assault.  She withstood this pleasurable torture for a few more minutes before she trembled and came.  In the last few moments she had quietly slipped her left hand over her thigh and on top of his hand.  As she came she tightened her grip on his hand in an effort to keep it still.  If he had kept rubbing Tom was sure she would have screamed out her orgasm.  He felt sorry for her but at the same time he had to admit he was enjoying himself.  Nothing like a silent partner suffering from too much foreplay.  He would love to watch her try to keep her composure now, the cheeky bitch.  This is what they call turning the tables.  Her whole body stiffened for a good few minutes as he felt her cum ooze out of her pussy onto the seat and his trousers.

By giving him access to her privates, she had given her cunt to him and Tom was not about to let her get off that easily.  He left her raw clit alone for now but not because she wanted him to, he had other plans.  When he felt her relax again, he slid two fingers between her cum-covered pussy lips and into her hot hole.  It immediately contracted around his probing digits and covered them with juices.  Tom used his long fingers to full advantage twirling around her cervix and pressing against the front wall of her cunt.  Her pussy expanded and contracted in response.  He did not know if he could hit her g-spot at this angle but he gave it a good go.  He just hoped she was not digging the nails of her other hand into her partner’s arm.

Alright you bitch, Tom thought to himself, you are going to have to bite your lips to keep from moaning out loud this time.  He replaced his two fingers with his thumb, shoving it all the way in while palming her pubic mound and clit.  By pressing in with his fingers above her pelvic bone and pressing out with his engulfed thumb he could feel her abdominal muscles stiffen and spasm as he tried to rub his fingers and thumb together through the walls of her lower body.

On the outside, he was still sitting calmly, resting his chin on the palm of his right hand.  Chris made a hushed comment to him about the stunt the pair of them had just performed on screen, Tom managed to turn enough to reply with a quiet laugh.

Where’s that little g-spot?  Experience told him that he was rubbing in the right vicinity and he knew that when he found it, this little lady was going to scream.  He starting sliding his thumb in and out of her slippery slit, each time curling it when it was all the way in and rubbing hard against the front wall of her pussy before withdrawing.  Again she seized his hand in a feeble attempt to stop his outrageous onslaught as her pussy, failed, stiffened, and gushed yet another silent orgasm over his probing digit.  He liked responsive women.

By now he was sure her seat was soaking wet and anyone with a good nose would have detected the sweet pungent smell of this woman’s sexual discharge.  Well it was certainly going to be different from the wall of expensive perfumes that always hit him on entering these over exaggerated events.

Tom slowly withdrew his cum-covered thumb and smiled in self-satisfaction.  I hope you are prepared for the final assault, you slut, Tom thought to himself.  If anyone had seen the cynical smirk on his face just then they would have thought he had some insider joke about the scene unfolding on the screen before them.  Right then however he was more interested in the scene next to him.

Turning his wrist again he sought out her juicy lips with his fingers and slid his index and middle fingers into her wet pussy.  There was no resistance.  This time he curled them towards her back and began to rub the back wall of her pussy.  She must have sensed what was coming because she tried to sit up.  Either she was too weak from her orgasms or she was secretly looking forward to some variety.  In any case she was not going anywhere until he had finished.

Before she could move he pressed my wet thumb against her moist anal sphincter and pressed into it.  It gave and his thumb popped easily into her hot arsehole.  Now he really had her.  She gasped but fortunately so did everybody else.  I had timed it to coincide with Bruce Banner’s final ‘hulk out’ because he knew she would not be able to hide her reaction to this latest intrusion.  He had her in a solid three digit grip, two fingers in her pussy pressing against his thumb lodged in her arse.  He allowed her a few seconds to get used to the width of his thumb before he began to alternately push in and pull out of her two tunnels all the time feeling her through the soft membrane that separated the two.  Her pussy started contracting and ballooning in unison with his assaulting digits.

Tom knew this was not the first time this girl has had her arse probed.  No, she was obviously used to this and even after two orgasms, she was juicing up again.  What a woman!  Where had she been on all those long nights of boners that just would not go away?  The nights when a ménage-a-trois ended with him lying in bed between two tired, sweaty, cum-drenched, and sore lovers and yet another erection.  Whatever happened he had to get her number because as he saw it a man’s days of limitless sexual stamina are always numbered and sooner or later… fuck that thought.  Let it happen when it does.  Right now he had better things to do, if only with his hands for the moment.

As he continued the double assault he added first one and then the other remaining finger into her cunt.  She took it all.  If he had her alone he was sure she would have taken his cock in as well.  If only this was not a one show stand, he would love to get her alone and give her a good going over.  He wanted so badly to feel his cum overflow every fuckable orifice in this woman’s body.  He needed to.  He really hoped she did not just walk out when the film finished and leave him to deal with blue balls.

Right now this would have to do.  He continued to hand fuck her cunt and thumb fuck her arsehole.  It was lust and sadism.  There was nothing quite like giving a woman pleasure while knowing that she can’t squirm or arch her back or moan and mew with delight.  Poor bitch, how she must be fighting between arousal and frustration.  When she gets home she is going to rip her partner’s clothes off in a dash for his cock.  He intended to get in there first though.  He was not juicing up this bitch for someone else’s pleasure.

From the way she pressed back against him she was going to have one hell of a double cum and he did not think she could have done it quietly.  He had to stop, reluctantly he pulled his hand out of her holes.  She tried to pull his hand back in.  He guessed she was too far gone to care but she had no way of knowing that he wasn’t done yet.  Placing the tip of his thumb on her arsehole, Tom teased her some more by rubbing the outside of her little puckered ring.  It actually began to twitch in anticipation.  She started pushing back against his thumb to express her urgency.  He obliged by shoving not his thumb but two fingers as far up her arse as he could.  He felt her legs tense and then her hips and buttocks as she reached an anal climax.  Just as she was about to peak he pulled his hand away and stood up.

He had to.  The house lights were rising and Joss was taking to the front of the screen to call out his thanks and congratulations.  Chris was pulling on his other arm and nodding in the direction of the aisle.

Tom made a comment about looking for his mobile phone, and he bent down, and over his new friend.  As he wiped his hand across the soft velvet of the seat, he could not help himself.

“Did you enjoy the film?”

A shaky voice beside him, managed to utter, with a thick Russian accent.  “I did.  I never been rooted by a villain before.”

Tom chuckled and winked as he made his way towards the front.  He wondered if her English slip up had been completely intentional.


End file.
